


The Void

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Can be read as gen, Dagor Dagorath, If you can call it angst at all, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: Dagor Dagorath. The battle of battles. Morgoth has returned from the timeless void and is taking on Valinor. Fíli and Kíli tumble into a rip of space and time, stumbling through the darkness and looking for a way out before they are trapped forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I only really tagged this Fíli/Kíli because I guess most people will read it that way, given what I normally write, but this is not necessarily romantic love.

Dagor Dagorath. The battle of battles. Morgoth had torn the door of night, out of the timeless void, ripped Middle Earth apart, destroyed the sun and the moon and was besieging Valinor.

The ground was shaking from the force of Morgoth’ host, the flaming whips of the Balrog and the fire of the dragons illuminating the terrible forms of trolls, orcs, Uruk Hai and fell beasts who had no name.

The dwarves stood with the elves and the maiar on the plains of Valinor. In their middle stood the Valar and the elves of old, ready to smite Morgoth once and for all.

Those who fell in this battle would never raise again. They would have no part in the second music, the second building of the world.

Fíli and Kíli stood with the dwarves of Durin’s line, at the edge of their host, beside them their father, their mother, their uncle, and all their ancestors.

In the dim light, the crack opening between the hosts went unnoticed. It ripped through the earth. When Kíli saw it yawning in front of him, it was too late. He saw Fili tumble into the void and then it took him.

The last thing Kíli remembered was the cry of Thorin. Followed by deafening silence and the feeling of Fíli’s hand finding his.

They ran. Ran to where the opening of the crack might be. There was no direction in the void. An illusion of ground under their feet. No more than that.

Yet they were running, always running

They had learnt early on that staying still was certain death.

Now they moved. Impossible to know for how long.

Impossible to know what happened to Valinor.

Impossible to know what had happened to the other dwarves. To Mahal, their maker.

Impossible to know anything but the sure grip of Fíli’s hand, to know Fíli beside him, as he had been through life, through the time of waiting, and now at the end of things. Dagor Dagorath.

The darkness that cloaked them was so thick to almost possess a body.

There was no sound. Everything was devoured by the darkness.

There was no smell either. Nothing.

Only the pressure on his hand assured Kíli that he wasn’t alone. They stumbled through the darkness, their fingers entwined, hands holding on so tightly it was beginning to hurt.

The pain was good. The only sensation grounding them in this nothingness.

They couldn’t let go. They’d never find each other again.

Stumbling. Straightening. The sensation of a spider web sticking to his arm.

The hazy memory of Mirkwood, of an auburn haired elf rescuing him.

No elf to jump from the trees here in the darkness beyond time and space.

Movement, he could feel movement at his side. Larger, much larger than the creatures of the Mirkwood.

This was the mother of all evil, Ungoliant.

Fíli crouched, dragging him down.

Something sliding over his hair, the mouth of the creature. The feeling of displaced air as Fíli drew his sword.

There was air. A feeling of reality.

No sound, as they fought the creature. No more holding hands. Kíli grabbed his sword.

Knowing Fíli so well, even in the darkness they worked in tandem, never impeding each other.

He was bitten, he felt blood pouring from lacerations deep enough to cut through muscle. They had prepared for this for millenia, waiting in the halls, where the passage of time was unnoticed.

Fíli and Kíli fought, and fought, against the beast that Morgoth had feared.

The spider was weakened. Though she had not devoured herself as hopeful legend had claimed, Kíli could feel that she was famished. She had been waiting in the void for millenia.

Now two dwarves had stopped her before she could even begin to satisfy her hunger and rebuild her strength.

Swords forged in the fire of Mahal sliced through a giant body.

Sticky liquid poured out. A faint foul stench struggled through the void, almost welcome.

In this place beyond time, they could not say how long they fought. Minutes, hours, days.

At last, the beast ceased struggling.

And Kíli found Fíli’s hand again. Fíli tugged it. Just beyond the huge body of the spider, the darkness lightened to grey. A faint outline of the beast was visible, and when Kíli looked down, he saw the faint traces of his hand in Fíli’s.

Fingers intertwined, they stumbled through the twilight, hands holding on so tightly it began to hurt again. They didn’t let go. They never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short, but I'd still appreciate comments ;)


End file.
